Childhood Mysteries
by Trscroggs
Summary: Ranma's life has many secrets. Some are bigger than others. And this is a big one. *Currently Discontinued*
1. The Beginning

First fic alert. This isn't the first thing I have written. But it is  
the first on I have even considered posting to the FFML.  
  
If you have read any kind of fan fiction before then you have seen the  
disclaimers that all (well almost all) fics have.  
  
I was warned that my previous 'please don't sue me' statement was  
almost an open invitation to sue. Well, please don't sue. I have no  
real money I am a poor college student. My estimated net worth could  
not even come to a thousand dollars. (And now a days it probably   
doesn't even break a hundred.)  
  
C&C is welcomed and encouraged. No flames please.  
  
I need some help on the names I have created. Are they close enough   
to Japanese to pass?  
  
Thanks to all pre-readers. Without which this work would be a lot   
worse.  
  
As a final note Kasumi might be OOC, at least from the cannon. I   
prescribe, at least in this fic, to the idea that Kasumi isn't nearly   
as oblivious as she seems.   
  
Here it is.  
Version 2.14  
Last Update: 08/23/98  
  
--------------------  
Thoughts   
Sound Effects **  
--------------------  
  
It was a dark and rainy day in Nerima, turning into a dark and  
rainy weekend. At noon all the streetlights came on and by six you   
couldn't even seen them through the rain. Not even the local martial   
arts fanatics would be wandering about in this weather, well maybe with  
the exception of one old pervert. And the women chasing him of course;  
but there wasn't nearly as many as normal.  
There was one person out in this weather, but he wasn't a   
martial arts fanatic, or even just plain crazy. His attire seemed to   
match the weather perfectly, a large brown trench coat (so soaked it   
looked black) and a large leather hat, pulled over his face. It is   
attire that any fictional detective would wear, but if that is what  
this person was going for he failed miserably.   
No, this person had a look or maybe a feel about him that would  
make any police officer that him stop to ask him a few questions.   
Maybe about an unsolved murder, or maybe about some illegal drugs just   
taken from some street punks, or any of a dozen unsolved cases. And   
if they noticed his companion they would do more that question him.  
With him this man had a young girl, who seemed to be no older   
than five years of age. She was wearing a small parka that did nothing  
to keep her either warm or dry. She could be better shape. Her hair   
is the definition of unkempt, and she hasn't had a chance to bath in   
sometime. If you paid close attention you might notice that she has   
not been very well fed in a long time either, and that her clothing   
really didn't fit her. She seemed almost invisible, the kind of person  
you could look straight at and not even notice. She seemed almost part  
of the background, only the most observant person would see her, and   
even then only if they where paying careful attention.  
The man leads the girl down the street, not showing any   
affection or concern for her. The feeling was mutual; the girl did not  
exactly have a look of hate on her face, more like a look that says,   
"I wish I was anywhere else." The man was obviously searching for   
something, something he found just a few minutes latter.  
What he found was a large walled residence. The sign above the  
gate proclaimed it to be the "Tendo Dojo." Grimly the man knocked on   
the door and waited.  
  
--------------------  
Ranma 1/2:  
Childhood Mysteries   
Part 1: The Beginning  
--------------------  
  
Ranma has had a bad day. It wouldn't take a genius to figure   
that out. The set of his shoulders where screaming to the world that   
he was not happy.  
Man what a day, Ranma thinks to himself, three maybe four   
attempted poisoning, attacks by Ryoga, Mousse, Kuno, Happosai, and even  
Tarou. Six, no, seven poundings by Akane, Nabiki coned me out of all   
my money, and my day hasn't ended yet.  
Thankfully, with the exception of Kasumi he had the house to   
himself. Akane and Nabiki where spending the weekend with friends, and  
Happosai is out stealing panties. Both sets of fathers where with   
Nodoka, most likely trying to come up for a plan for another wedding.   
The weather was keeping all the usual problems away. Of course it was   
too good to last. And of course here he was doing homework, not that   
he had anything else to do, but still...  
It was at this point in his contemplation that Ranma heard   
Kasumi's voice downstairs. "Ranma is up in his room. Ranma you have a   
guest." Kasumi calls up to him.  
As the man walked in the room Ranma has to fight an instinct to  
go into a combat stance, Something about this guy just rubs me the   
wrong way. I don't even feel this nervous around Kodachi.  
"Are you Saotome Ranma?" The man's voice fit his looks. The   
term ominous doesn't even come close to describing it. Even Darth   
Vader's voice had nothing on this one.  
"Yes, I am," Ranma answers, "What do you want?"  
"I am a courier, I was hired by one Misko Tako, to give you   
something." With this the man reached into his coat. Ranma fearing   
the worse goes into an instant combat stance. "Here," The courier pulls  
out a huge brown envelope and hands it to Ranma, "This is everything   
you need to know."  
"Your not here to challenge, kill me, or drag me to an altar,   
are you?"  
"No. Read the packet."  
"Wait..." Ranma suddenly realizes something, "Did you say Misko  
Tako?"  
"Yes"  
Ranma gulps and worriedly replies, "Is she ok?"  
"I am not sure, I was hired over the phone. The information   
you want is in the envelope." The courier points to the envelope.   
Ranma looks down, almost unwillingly, to the envelope, and as  
soon as his eyes are away, the man quickly and quietly leaves. But he   
left the child behind. Ranma looks up quickly with hundreds of   
questions on his mind, but breaks off when he sees that the man was   
gone and at the sight of what he left behind...  
Ranma openly stares at the child, who looks back at him   
through her hair, head down. An extremely shy look is on her face,   
"Hello," Ranma says, in a very quiet voice, "Who are you?"   
Not getting an answer Ranma begins to examine the packet. As   
he reads the information in the package he begins to look rapidly   
between the child and the packet. His face turns pale, almost as if he  
had seen a cat. Finally he voices all his thoughts in one simple   
statement.  
"Why me? Why?!"  
  
--------------------  
  
Kasumi has had a good day. The house was clean and the usual   
problems had stayed off the Dojo's grounds. She was, however, worried   
about Ranma. The stress seemed to be getting to him. For the last   
couple of days he seemed rather depressed, a great deal like his friend  
Ryoga. I hope that man didn't have any bad news for Ranma-kun I don't  
think he can take much more. Life has been tough on him lately. *Sigh*  
Akane has been tough on him lately.  
As if her thoughts had summoned him Ranma came slowly down the   
stairs. Kasumi bit back a gasp, for Ranma was paler than she had ever   
seen him before, but in his eyes was a serious look.  
"Kasumi."  
"Yes Ranma?"  
"Do we have anything to eat?"  
Kasumi frowns knowing Ranma ate less than two hours ago, "Are   
you hungry Ranma?"  
"It's not for me." With this Ranma reaches behind him and   
gently pulls the girl from behind him, where she has hidden. This time  
Kasumi was not able to hold in her gasp. The girl had obviously not   
eaten for several days, and the look she afforded Kasumi was one of the  
most fearful she had ever seen. The child had been hiding behind   
Ranma's leg and didn't seem too inclined to let go.  
Without a word Kasumi got up and heads into the kitchen. A   
little less than two minutes later she comes out with a virtual feast.  
Everything that was ready to eat in the kitchen was placed in front of   
the girl. After looking at Ranma and then Kasumi the child attacks the   
food with gusto that would put Genma to shame.  
"You need to slow down some," Ranma gently chides, "You'll get   
sick if you don't."  
"Ranma who is this?"  
Ranma looks carefully at Kasumi and then to the girl, he then   
motions Kasumi into the kitchen. Once in the kitchen Ranma hands   
Kasumi a small stack of official looking documents, "Well according to  
these, she is my daughter."  
"..." Kasumi would have fainted, but she was too stunned to   
faint.  
"Her name is registered as Saotome Miko, her mother is not   
listed but her father is listed as Saotome Ranma."  
"Ranma you do realize the trouble you will be in if you accept   
that girl as a daughter?"  
"I don't really care. This is something I just have to do.   
This is something they'll just have to get use to."  
"Are you sure you want to do this?"  
As an answer Ranma nods and smiles. Garbing something to drink  
Ranma returns to the main room and sits next to Miko; who had stopped   
eating when Ranma left the room. After Ranma sits back down next to   
Miko she once again begins eating, if anything speeding up the pace of   
her eating.  
Kasumi waits just a little longer before returning to the main   
room, Ranma seems very serious about this, but who are this child's   
parents, and why does Ranma seem to accept this so easily?  
As Kasumi returns to the main room one more question occurs to   
Kasumi, "Ranma what are you going to do about everyone else?"  
  
End Part 1  
  
Well here it is my first fic.  
I hope it wasn't too bad.  
If you need to get in touch with me write me at trscrogg@unity.ncsu.edu  
  
I've got a web site now, it's at  
http://www4.ncsu.edu/~trscrogg/index.html  
All my stories are stored here.  
  
  
Part Two   
Ranma introduces Miko to pleasure of a bath. Miko calls Ranma "dad."   
Kasumi tries to discover more of Miko's and Ranma's past. Happosai   
appears.  
  



	2. Changes Beginning

First fic alert. This isn't the first thing I have written. But it is  
the first on I have even considered posting to the FFML.  
  
If you have read any kind of fan fiction before then you have seen the   
disclaimers that all (well almost all) fics have.  
  
I was warned that my previous please don't sue me statement was almost   
an open invitation to sue. Well, please don't sue. I have no real   
money I am a poor college student. My estimated net worth could not   
even come to a thousand dollars.  
  
C&C is welcomed and encouraged. Flames aren't, really.  
  
Thanks to all pre-readers. Without which this work would be a lot   
worse.  
  
As a final note Kasumi might be OOC, at least from the cannon. I   
prescribe (at least in this fic) to the idea that Kasumi isn't nearly   
as oblivious as she seems. Ditto Happosai, but he had a bad night, and  
he will be back.  
  
Here it is.  
Version 2.13  
Last Revision: 08/23/98  
--------------------  
Thoughts   
Authors notes ()  
Stressed words --  
Sound FX **  
--------------------  
  
What has happened previously...  
A mysterious, unnamed guest has come for Ranma. That guest   
brought with him a large brown envelope stuffed full...  
He also five year old girl. As soon as Ranma's back was turned  
the guest vanishes leaving the girl behind.  
Ranma tells Kasumi that she is registered legally as his   
daughter, and he intends to take care of her.   
Kasumi is worried about Ranma and is suspicious about his easy   
acceptance of the child.  
As we left last Kasumi was asking the question...  
  
--------------------   
Ranma 1/2:  
Childhood Mysteries   
Part 2: Changes Beginning   
--------------------  
  
"Ranma what are you going to do about everyone else?"  
Ranma silently thinks about this while watching Miko, his   
'daughter' eat. Her feeding frenzy had calmed down to a quiet roar,   
right now she was only eating at Soun's speed. Ranma is thinking about  
Misko Tako the woman that sent the child to Ranma. "I don't really   
know, I'm just glad I have the weekend without the others. It might   
give me time to figure out what I am going to do about all the fiancees  
and stuff."  
"Are you sure you want to do this Ranma?" Kasumi asks with   
worry obviously in her voice.   
"Yeah, I am sure, I promised." Ranma tells Kasumi, and then   
turns to Miko, "Do you want anything to drink?"  
Miko only shakes her head as a reply.  
"Anyway the only person we have to worry about right now is   
Happosai..."   
Of course this is when Happosai entered the main room, or more   
like dragged, his way in. His sack usually filled with women's   
undergarments, drags on the ground behind him, empty.  
"What happened to you, you old pervert?" was Ranma's typical   
reply.  
"There isn't anything to do, no panties, no bras, no women, no   
nothing," Happosai laments.  
"Even I could have told you that," Ranma returns, with a smile   
in his voice, "No one hangs up things to dry in the pouring rain."  
"Oh well there was hope," Happosai finally notices Miko. He is  
slightly startled to see such a young child in the Dojo. "Who is this,  
Ranma?"  
Ranma's voice losses his humor and begins to become dangerous,   
"You don't need to worry about her you old pervert. She's none of your  
business."  
"I don't know Ranma, Soun might be interested in the fact that   
you have brought such a young child into the Dojo. And you seem to be   
feeding her everything in the house."  
Ranma's voice is approaching the freezing point of water, a   
which Happosai ignores, "I told you it was none of your business,   
letch."   
Happosai leaps at Miko and tries to make off with some of the   
food, only to be stopped in mid-leap by the now angry Ranma. "I am   
only going to tell you once old man," The anger in Ranma's voice is so   
evident that not even the Kunos could miss it, and Happosai certainly   
can't, "-Leave- her --alone--!"  
Happosai is a very old man, no one really know just how old he   
is, but to have lasted as long as he has means that he has at least   
some intelligence. Happosai can't miss the threat in Ranma's voice, and   
decides that discretion is the better part of valor, at least for now,   
"You know maybe I should go see if anyone has left their treasures out   
by accident..."  
"Do that."  
As Happosai bounds out into the rain Kasumi looks towards   
Ranma, "Was that really necessary Ranma?"  
"If got that letch out of my hair for a while, yes it was."   
Ranma looks to Kasumi then to Miko, "Kasumi, I am going to go give Miko  
a bath, could you find me some old clothes to put on her?"  
"Ok, Ranma. Some of Akane's old clothes might be around   
somewhere." What are you hiding Ranma?  
  
-----------------------  
  
It takes Ranma a few minutes but he manages to get Miko   
undressed. Ranma carefully checks Miko over as he slowly scrubs her   
down. He is relieved to see that while she is underfed, a fact even   
more obvious when undressed, she doesn't seem to have been injured,   
visibly at least. After scrubbing and rising the child off he   
carefully places her in the furo.  
Miko's eyes go wide as she realizes the water is warm and a   
delighted expression appears on her face. She smiles and giggles   
obviously both delighted and happy, and she begins to splash around.   
But after only a moment of splashing Miko pauses and looks at Ranma.   
It takes Ranma a moment, but he realizes that she is asking him for   
permission to play. Ranma smiles and nods at Miko, getting a happy   
little laugh from the child. She then accidentally splashes at   
Ranma, who jumps out of the way while laughing out loud. Fortunately   
the water is too warm to trigger his curse.  
"Hey watch it," The laughing Ranma jokes, "I have already had   
my bath today. Now you soak some and I will go see if Kasumi has found  
any clothes."  
Miko only nods in response.  
  
--------------------------  
  
Kasumi has already found several outfits for Miko when Ranma   
reappears out of the bath.  
"Have you found anything Kasumi?"  
Kasumi smiles and hands Ranma a couple outfits, "These are all   
I have found so far," Kasumi's expression then changes into a frown,   
and worry again appears in her voice, "Ranma, you seem to be taking   
this better than I thought you would. What is going on?"  
*Sigh* "I can't tell you Kasumi, all I can say is...no I can't  
say it."  
"Why not Ranma, don't you trust me?"  
Ranma starts in surprise at this last statement but slowly shakes his   
head and sighs again, "No I can't, its not as if I don't trust you or   
nothing. But I can't tell you, I promised."  
Kasumi is surprised with Ranma's reluctance but manages to hide  
it. This bears looking into. Why can't Ranma tell me what is wrong?  
Ranma gathers the clothing and heads back into the bath, but   
before he closes the door behind him he turns to Kasumi and with a sad   
voice, "I am sorry Kasumi, I can't tell you why I have to take care of   
Miko. I am really sorry."  
Ranma closes the door and Kasumi sighs and says quietly to   
herself, "I want to help Ranma, but I can't help if I don't know what   
the problem is." Kasumi sighs again and returns to her search for   
clothing, "Maybe there is something in Nabiki's closet."  
  
-----------------------------  
  
The sight Ranma returns to could make anyone laugh. Miko looks  
a great deal like a red raisin, but it doesn't seem to bother her any.   
She seems slightly ashamed as Ranma returns, a great deal like a child   
with one hand caught in a cookie jar.  
"Come on out Miko," Ranma tells Miko, "If you soak any longer   
you could turn into a raisin."  
Miko smiles and for the first time, besides for eating, she   
opens her mouth and says, "Ok...daddy."  
To say Ranma is stunned doesn't even begin to describe it.   
Ranma instantly assumes a deer in headlights look and manages to   
stutter out "wha.. wha.. what dddid you call me?"  
With a look of total innocence Miko replies, "Daddy."  
"wwwha wha why?"  
Miko smiles and giggles slightly, "That man that brought me   
here told me you where my daddy. He said that you would take care of   
me. When he left me in your room you where nice to me," Miko's voice   
drops to a whisper, "No one has been nice to me before," She continues   
in a stronger voice, "And you made that pretty lady give me lots of   
food."  
By this time Ranma managed to pick his jaw up off the ground   
and in a much steadier, but still nervous voice, slowly forces the   
words out, "Do you want me to be your daddy?" He fears the answer, but  
is not sure which answer he will fear more.  
Miko looks down at her feet and slowly, quietly whispers,   
"Yes."  
In a voice no louder than the one Miko just used Ranma says,   
"I not really sure if I can be your father now, so please call me   
Ranma.  
Miko looks down and sadly says, "Yes...Ranma..." Why doesn't  
he want me to call him daddy? What did I do wrong?  
Ranma smiles and begins to towel Miko off, "Now Miko, there is   
something's you need to know."  
"What?" Miko replies, still sad.  
"Very strange things happen to me all the time."  
"Like what?" It is at this point that Ranma has fully   
recovered from his surprise at being called daddy and begins to notice   
that Miko has a very beautiful voice, strangely melodic, it almost   
seems that she is singing every word.  
"Well for starters," Ranma begins, "I have many different women  
chasing me, and some strange guys attacking me for no reason. So, for   
your own safety you better not call me daddy in front of anyone, I'm   
not really sure what they will do, but it won't be good. And if anyone  
attacks me you better run and stay out of the way."  
Miko is a little confused but agrees anyway, "What about that   
pretty lady that feed me?"  
Ranma thinks for a minute and then replies, "Its ok with her,   
she will probably figure it out soon enough anyway, but not in front of  
anyone else until I say it is ok."  
Miko nods slowly, still confused, but accepting anyway. Ranma   
reaches over for the showerhead and continues, "Here is another   
problem, now watch closely." And with that Ranma starts the cold water  
streaming over her head, starting the change.  
Miko stares at her 'father' whom no longer looks like her   
daddy, "..."  
"Miko when I get wet I change into a girl..."  
"How?" Miko interrupts.  
"My own father is rather stupid, he took me to this place in   
China called Jusenkyou, it has lots of springs and when I feel into one  
I started changing into a girl when I get hit with cold water. My   
father changes into a Panda when he gets wet. Everyone here know about  
it but there are still a few people who haven't figured it out yet."  
"Ok," Miko is confused, but is willing to deal with it, "Can   
you turn back?"  
"Yeah, watch," Using one of the buckets Ranma takes some water   
out of the still warm furo and dumps in on his head, triggering the   
return transformation.  
Miko just giggles.  
"Ok Miko, let's get you dressed."  
  
-----------------------  
  
After dressing her Ranma studies Miko for a moment. Now that   
she is clean and dressed in a dress from Akane's childhood, Miko   
appears no older than she did before, around five or six. She is a   
little short for her age, and she is very cute. Her hair is very   
shiny, but not oily, and seems to be more like polished copper than   
anything else. Her face is the only part of her that looks any  
older than the rest of her. Her eyes are set in a way that makes her   
seem sad or worried. Her eyes are also her most unusual feature, as   
they are most certainly copper in color, and seem to look right into   
your heart. It is very hard to look her in the eye for more than a   
moment.  
"What are you looking at...daddy?"  
Ranma smiles and say to Miko, "You are very pretty...And   
please call me Ranma."  
Miko looks at her Ranma's sincere face and burst into tears.  
"What's wrong Miko? What did I say?" Panic rises in Ranma's   
voice, Oh man, what's wrong with her?   
Through her sobs Miko explains, "No one ever called me pretty   
before."  
"Its true, you are very pretty."  
Miko smiles at Ranma through her tears and nods slightly.  
"Come on Miko lets go show Kasumi how pretty you look."  
  
-----------------------  
  
Kasumi is preparing a futon for Miko when Ranma walks in.   
"Hello Ranma," says Kasumi, "What is it?"  
Ranma smiles a little smile and steps aside, revealing Miko.  
"Oh, my! What a pretty little girl you are."  
Ranma glances at Miko afraid that she was going to start to   
cry again, but instead Miko runs up to Kasumi and hugs her around the   
legs. "Thank you," she says with tears in her voice. Kasumi looks   
startled for a moment, as if she can not tell if Miko is happy or sad,   
but then leans down to give Miko a real hug, which Miko happily   
returns. "I prepared you a bed little one, why don't you Ranma get   
ready for bed?"  
"Ok." The pair reply.  
  
-------------------------  
  
It is several hours later and Ranma can't seem to get to sleep,  
something just doesn't feel right for some reason.  
"Are you awake...Ranma?" Miko asks in a whisper. "Can't you   
sleep Miko?"  
"No daddy," Miko whispers in reply, "Can I sleep with you?"  
"Ok," Ranma replies, after thinking a moment, (and deciding to   
let this 'daddy' slide) then he makes some room for Miko in his futon.  
After she crawls in Ranma carefully puts his arm around his daughter.   
Miko rapidly snuggles into Ranma's side and a dreamy look on her face   
as she rapidly falls asleep in his arms. "Good night, Miko," Ranma   
quietly breaths out, "Have pleasant dreams."  
Just before Miko falls asleep she thinks to herself, Maybe he   
loves me after all...  
Ranma waits until he is sure Miko is asleep then his thoughts   
turn to the one person he had spent much of the day thinking about.   
And in a tiny voice he whispers a single word, "Misko-san."  
And with that word said Ranma falls asleep, a single tear   
running down his cheek.  
--------------------------------  
  
End part 2  
  
Yes I now that it ends with WAFF but that might change soon. After   
all the trouble hasn't had a chance to start yet. Write me at   
trscrogg@unity.ncus.edu with C&C and other questions.  
  
I've got a web site now, it's at  
http://www4.ncsu.edu/~trscrogg/index.html  
All my stories are stored here.  
  
Part 3  
Kasumi corners Ranma and tries to drag some truth out of him. Happosai   
comes back for some more trouble. Ranma and Miko go shopping. Miko   
calls Kasumi 'Aunt Kasumi'. Kasumi tries to find some of the   
information that was in the packet.   



	3. Times are a Changing

First fic alert. This isn't the first thing I have written. But it is  
the first on I have even considered posting to the FFML.  
  
If you have read any kind of fan fiction before then you have seen the   
disclaimers that all (well almost all) fics have.  
  
I was warned that my previous please don't sue me statement was almost   
an open invitation to sue. Well, please don't sue. I have no real   
money I am a poor college student. My estimated net worth could not   
even come to a thousand dollars.  
  
C&C is welcomed and encouraged. Flames aren't, really.   
  
Thanks to all my pre-readers, who helped improve this work greatly.  
  
As a final note Kasumi might be a little OOC, at least from the cannon.  
I prescribe (at least in this fic) to the idea that Kasumi isn't nearly  
as oblivious as she seems.  
  
Here it is.  
Version 2.1  
  
--------------------  
Thoughts   
Authors notes ()  
Stressed words --  
Sound FX **  
Ranma in girl form -chan  
--------------------  
  
What has happened before:  
A mysterious stranger has come to the Tendo Dojo with a deliver  
for Ranma.  
That delivery is a small, female, child. Information given to   
Ranma indicates that the child is Saotome Miko...And Ranma is   
registered as her father...  
Kasumi is the only other person at the Dojo besides Ranma, and   
she is very surprised at how easily Ranma accepts Miko, and wonders who  
Miko's parents really are...  
After a bath Miko calls Ranma "daddy", something that   
completely floors Ranma...  
And something he doesn't entirly accept...  
Miko has trouble sleeping, so she sleeps with Ranma.  
It is now morning, and the rest of the Saotome and Tendo clans   
are due in latter that day...  
--------------------  
Ranma 1/2:  
Childhood Mysteries   
Part 3: Times are a Changing  
--------------------  
  
It is morning at the Tendo Dojo. Kasumi was already awake and   
preparing breakfast. Both Ranma and Miko were still asleep. Thought   
they wouldn't be asleep long...  
What a strange dream I had last night, Ranma thinks to   
himself, not really awake yet, Not really a nightmare, but not a   
perfect dream either...  
It is at this point, that Ranma realizes that it is slightly   
warmer in the futon that it usually is, and that only one of the   
breathing sounds belongs to him. Huh, too small to be Shampoo,   
Kodachi wouldn't quietly sneak into bed, *gulp* its too small too be   
anyone I know, except... With a sinking feeling Ranma realizes that   
last nights dream...Wasn't exactly a dream.  
Oh, man what am I going to do? Ranma worries, while   
carefully loosing Miko's death grip around his chest, I am going to   
get pounded by everyone when they find out about this, mom will freak.  
I don't care what dad thinks, but mom I -do- worry about.  
Oh well, I better see if Kasumi has breakfast ready yet...   
Ranma carefully goes down stairs, and Miko just turns over in Ranma's   
futon, her dreams suddenly turning for the worse.  
  
--------------------  
  
What a strange dream I had last night... Kasumi thinks to   
herself as she continues to go about cooking breakfast, I dreamed that  
Ranma had a daughter and he did not complain at all.  
Once again, Ranma appears just as Kasumi begins to think about   
him. He seems a little thoughtful and worried, but that look passes   
quickly when he spots Kasumi, "Morning Kasumi, how are you?"  
Kasumi gives Ranma that smile that only she seems to be able   
to do and replies, "Ok, Ranma. You know Ranma I had a really strange   
dream last night..."  
*Sigh* "It wasn't a dream Kasumi. I really do have a kid,   
she's still asleep."  
"Oh, my. (Sorry) Ranma whatever are you going to do?"  
"I don't know. But I am trying not to worry to much about it,   
if I do I might lose it completely."  
"Hi Ranma," Yells Happosai, flinging the usual bucket of water   
at Ranma, triggering the curse, "Let an old man rest in your glorious   
bosom." Suiting word to action Happosai glomps onto Ranma-chan's chest.   
Ranma reacts predictably and pounds the old man away.  
"Ranma, who was that girl last night?" Happosai asks, tensing   
to leap in for another glomp.  
"I told you last night you old man. It's none of your   
business." Ranma yells at the shrunken martial arts master. "Stay   
away from her."  
"Come on Ranma, I'm not going to hurt her, you can tell your   
beloved master who she is." Happosai makes the mistake of glomping onto  
Ranma-chan again. Ranma punches Happosai into the koi pond (of   
course).  
"Ok Ranma, you either tell me who that girl is, or you can have  
this." With these words Happosai pulls out one of his fireworks and   
prepares to toss it at Ranma-chan.  
"Not today you old lech,"* POW* and Happosai is now air-born,   
explosive still in hand. He makes it several hundred feet from the   
Dojo when it goes off with a giant *BOOM*.   
  
-----------------------  
  
The sound of the explosion causes Miko to start in her sleep   
and leap back to awareness. Without opening her eyes she tries to   
discover where she is, no, No, NO. It couldn't have been a dream, I   
can't still be at that bad place. "NOOOOOO!" Miko screams out loud.   
She shoots up straight in the futon and begins crying to herself, "No,   
it wasn't a dream, it wasn't, I know it wasn't a dream, it can't have   
been a dream."  
Miko continues to cry to herself, slowly becoming aware of the   
world around her, which is not the place she feared it was, and of the   
worried faces of the two people that she just meet last night.  
"Daddy!" Miko cries out and grabs Ranma in a hug tighter than   
one Shampoo has ever given, totally cutting off Ranma's air supply.  
Despite of not being able to breathe Ranma is relived, Miko   
doesn't appear to be hurt. He is also annoyed that she called him   
'daddy' again. But when she doesn't stop crying Ranma begins to   
panic. What'll I do? I don't know how to calm down little girls. I   
can't calm down Akane when she gets mad, so how am I supposed to calm   
a little girl down?  
Ranma looks to Kasumi with a pleading look on his face. Seeing  
Ranma's look, and his swiftly changing face hue, Kasumi takes pity on   
Ranma and using her most comforting tones she carefully tries to pry   
Miko from Ranma, but only succeeds in transferring Miko's death grip   
from Ranma to herself. "It's ok Miko, it's ok. You are safe here."  
Ranma takes his cue from Kasumi and also adopts a soothing   
tone, "I ain't going to leave you Miko, you are with me now. I ain't   
going to let anyone hurt you. You understand?"  
Miko smiles thorough her tears and nods to Ranma, but still   
doesn't release her grip on Kasumi. Kasumi begins to notice that she   
can't breathe but decides not to worry about it. "Come on Miko, why   
don't you let go of me and come have some breakfast."  
Miko decides that this is a good idea, and lets go of Kasumi.   
Ranma smiles at Miko and goes and gets another of the outfits Kasumi   
had found for Miko and as the two of them help Miko dress both notice   
that the clothing is looking old and a little threadbare. Both also   
notice Miko's rather poor physical shape.  
Kasumi recommends Ranma goes shopping for some newer clothing   
for Miko. Ranma isn't happy with this idea and makes some token   
protests, but Miko's hopeful look soon changes his mind, though he   
still grumbles about not wanting to do 'girlish' things.  
  
---------------------  
  
The three have gone downstairs and have begun to have   
breakfast. It seems Miko still has a tremendous appetite and is well   
on the way to out eating Ranma.  
"Thank you pretty lady," Miko thanks Kasumi after she has   
destroyed her portion of breakfast.  
"You are welcomed Miko, but please call me Kasumi."  
"Ok...Aunt Kasumi."  
Kasumi's reaction to being called 'aunt' isn't that different   
than Ranma's reaction to 'daddy'. She is completely shocked that this   
child has come to trust her so much in such a short period of time.   
She realizes now that this child is now very much a part of the family,  
and that removing Miko from her family would be the same as killing   
her. With Ranma Miko finally has someone who at least makes all the   
motions of caring for her. And it seems to Kasumi that she has joined   
that rather exclusive group that is a child's trust.  
"Your welcome Miko." Kasumi, as usual, tries not to let any of  
her rather stunned feelings out, but Ranma's rather 'she got you too'   
grin told her she wasn't entirely succeeding. "Alright Ranma why don't  
you get ready, and then you can take Miko shopping." Ranma's face   
falls as he realizes that he hasn't gotten out of the shopping trip.  
*Sigh* "Alright Kasumi." Ranma heads upstairs for a minute,   
getting ready for the shopping trip.  
After finishing his preparations Ranma heads downstairs,   
collects Miko, and heads towards the nearest mall, I hope I don't run   
into anyone I know. I really don't want to have to try to explain   
this.  
  
----------------------  
  
As soon as she is sure they are gone Kasumi heads up to Ranma's  
room. I don't really want to invade his privacy like this. I know I   
tried to watch he Ranma was with my little sister, but I have never   
actually spied on him before.  
Kasumi begins a short, but through, examination of the room   
Ranma shares with his father. Unfortunately, and much to her   
frustration, Kasumi is unable to find any of the papers Ranma showed   
her concerning Miko's parentage.   
Kasumi begins to check around the room again, and this time   
notices a note on Ranma's desk that she missed the first time. The   
note is in Ranma's rather poor handwriting, made even sloppier by the   
haste it was written in.  
The note's message makes Kasumi laugh, "Dear Kasumi," Kasumi   
reads out-loud from the note, "If you are looking for Miko's birth   
certificate, it is downstairs on a shelf. Don't bother trying to see   
if there was anything else, I have already hidden all that stuff in a   
place not even Nabiki could find it." After getting a short laugh at   
Ranma's note Kasumi sobers up and slowly goes over the room one more   
time.  
Ranma what are you keeping from me? I am afraid that this is   
going to hurt my family, and that child as well.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Ranma, or rather Ranma-chan, has succeeds in getting Miko to   
the nearest mall with no incident greater than a splash by the usual   
lady throwing water. Ranma is most definitely put out by the change,   
but after a moments thought he decides that returning to his male form   
just wasn't worth the trouble, especially for what is coming up. So   
with only a minor pause to adjust clothing the shopping trip continues.  
Wow look at all the pretty clothes. Miko thinks as   
Ranma-chan leads her into a store specializing in clothing for women,   
"Daddy...I mean Ranma...er, why are you like that right now?"  
Ranma has a nervous expression on his...her face as she leads   
Miko into the department store, "This store only sells clothing to   
girls, and I don't want anyone I know seeing me here, I will never live  
it down. And don't call me daddy."  
"Oh." Miko is still confused but decides to let the matter   
drop, "Oh isn't this dress pretty? Please can we get this dress?"  
Ranma's fears prove all to true as Miko begins to drag him from  
rack to rack of clothes, trying on everything in sight. She even tries  
to get Ranma to try some clothing, and after several attempts   
(employing some pleading and a couple tears) gets Ranma into a cute red  
sundress. Ranma is completely disgusted with it, but finds he can't   
refuse Miko for very long. Ranma has begun to beg to the gods that no   
one he knows sees him, especially one person in particular...  
"What a glorious day this is, hark do my eyes deceive me? Is   
this form that graces my eyes my glorious pig-tailed goddess? Hello my  
dear goddess, you are trying to make yourself pretty for a date with   
the noble Kuno Tatewaki."  
"I have told you before Blue Dunder, I ain't going to date   
you." Ranma is cursing the fates that brought the absolute worse   
person to her at the absolutely worse time.  
"Hark, what is this vision of youthful beauty is this? Perhaps  
your cousin or your sister, my pig-tailed beauty."  
Ranma grins a rather nasty idea, "Nay, my gentle Tatewaki, this  
is mine offspring. Is not my child a truly great beauty?"  
Kuno, for once, is stunned beyond his usual speech mode.   
"-No-, this can't be. Who is the father of this demon child?"  
Ranma is stunned by Kuno's rapid change in attitude, and   
forgets to keep up her formal speech, "My, child is -not- a demon,   
-Tatewaki-, and you don't need to know who her father is."  
Ranma guides the slightly stunned Miko away with their   
purchases, stopping only long enough to change back into her usual   
Chinese outfit, leaving a stammering and shocked Kuno.  
Kuno stands stock still for several minutes, his mind furiously  
trying to fit in Miko into the world he has created in his mind.   
Unfortunately Miko's existence is contrary to Kuno's deepest beliefs,   
that his pig-tailed goddess is as pure as snow, and that he is the only  
one she sees as a love. Struggling with this unimaginable (at least to  
him) paradox Kuno comes to the decision that only one person could be   
the source of this dilemma...  
"-No-, that foul sorcerer Saotome has defiled the laws of   
nature itself and has summoned a demon in the likeness of a child, to   
force my beloved pig-tailed one away from her true love. He will not   
get away with this fallacy. First I will destroy the foul sorcerer,   
then that demon-spawn that wears the guise of an innocent child. I   
Kuno Tatewaki, Blue Thunder of Furinkan High -swear- it!"  
With these words Kuno runs of to get a true weapon to do the   
foul sorcerer and his demon away with. Thoughts of glorious victory   
running through his head, along with the dream of a grateful pig-tailed  
goddess...  
  
----------------------  
  
Ranma-chan and Miko spend another couple hours shopping, Ranma   
seems to be a little less reluctant to be shopping with Miko as the   
length of the shopping trip increases. While she doesn't get to the   
point of actually enjoying the trip, Miko doesn't need to put in nearly  
as much effort to get Ranma-chan into a store. Along with clothes   
Ranma-chan has bought Miko some important items, like toothbrush and   
other personal items. Miko also got some not so important items, like   
a stuffed rabbit, (Ranma turned down the original idea of a stuffed cat  
down flat.) and a pretty rubber ball.  
Miko herself is thrilled, this is the first time she has been   
shopping, and she plans to see everything and everything available.   
That looks nice, maybe daddy will take me there next, but I'm getting   
hungry. I want to see it all, but I'm hungry too, maybe daddy know   
what to do...  
"Daddy, I'm hungry." Miko quietly tells Ranma-chan after they   
have been shopping for about four hours. Ranma's arms are loaded with   
packages. (You've seen this before, a person so loaded down with stuff  
that you can't see them through the packages, well Ranma has almost   
reached that point.) He doesn't seem to mind the weight of the   
packages too much (truth be told they really aren't that heavy). He   
too, however, is getting hungry.  
"Ok, Miko so am I, and what did I tell you about calling me   
'daddy'?"  
Miko has the good sense to look slightly ashamed and look down   
at her feet. She isn't very sorry though. She doesn't understand the   
problem Ranma tried to tell her about last night. Why doesn't he want  
me to call him daddy? I don't understand.  
Ranma stops next to a bathroom in the food court, "Now, Miko   
you wait here a second, I am going to change back." Ranma steps into   
the bathroom and comes out less than a minute, once again male. Ranma  
takes Miko's hand and leads her down into the food court.   
I like daddy much better like this, Miko thinks, He feels   
much stronger when he's like this.  
Man, is it good to be a guy again, Ranma thinks to himself,   
Miko seems to like me better as a guy too, I can't fault her taste.  
Ranma and Miko purchase a large lunch (for anyone normal, we   
all know Ranma can eat a horse) and settle down to enjoy it. They eat   
quietly for several minutes when Kuno appears in the food court.  
Kuno is in an almost rabid rage. He is carrying a real katana   
and is almost franticly searching for something. He then notices   
Ranma, and more importantly (to him at least) Miko. "At last I have   
found you demon child, with your death my lovely pig-tailed goddess   
will be free."  
Ranma looks at Miko, surprised by Kuno's rage, "Hold it Kuno,   
what are you doing? Attacking a child is low, even for you." What's   
wrong with Kuno? He usually doesn't act this crazy.  
"I see no child accursed Saotome, all I see is a demon in the   
guise of a child. A demon you no doubt you summoned to bind my beloved  
pig-tailed goddess to yourself in eternal slavery."  
Miko looks like she is about to burst into tears (she has just   
been called a demon, what would you do?). Ranma turns to look Kuno in  
the eye and yells, "That's stupid even for you Kuno."  
"Silence nave," Kuno yells, "And stand aside I am here for your  
demon, you I will slay later."  
Ranma quickly shifts into a combat stance and yells to Miko   
over his shoulder, "Miko, run!" Then Ranma attacks Kuno without   
preamble.  
Miko runs away quickly, and Kuno seeing his target fleeing   
quickly tries to follow, but is stopped by the enraged Ranma. More   
specifically by the enraged Ranma's foot, which is landing in Kuno's   
face.  
The fight with Kuno goes relatively quickly, at least to an   
outside viewer. To Ranma, however, the fight seems to go on forever,  
he is so worried about Miko that Kuno lands a few glancing blows with   
his katana, causing minor cuts to appear on Ranma. Ranma's shirt is   
cut many times, and a few of those cuts draw blood. Kuno seems pleased  
that he has injured Ranma, though he is fighting no better than before,  
only Ranma's worry for Miko allows Kuno to land the blows that he does.   
The fight goes on for about a solid minute, and while Kuno has done   
more damage to Ranma than ever before, he is rapidly losing. Ranma's   
punches, while slower than usual, are certainly not lacking in power.   
In the end of the fight Kuno ends up buried in a wall, placed there by   
a snap kick to Kuno's stomach. Kuno then mumbles something about   
resting a short while, and closes his eyes.  
"Miko, Miko where are you?" Ranma calls out, pushing through   
the crowds that have gathered to see the fight, "Miko answer me!"   
Ranma is beginning to panic, "MIKO!"  
"Over here daddy." Miko's voice calls, calming Ranma's panic.  
Ranma looks in the direction of Miko's voice and sees...  
nothing. "Miko where are you? I can't see you." Ranma searches the   
area Miko's voice came from, but sees nothing.  
"Over here daddy," Miko giggles. Then Miko -appears- next to a  
trash can, just appears. First she wasn't there then and then she was,   
appearing in a place Ranma could have swore she wasn't a second ago, "I  
was hiding."  
Ranma is shocked by Miko's sudden appearance, "Whaa...How did   
you do that Miko."   
"Do what?"   
"Disappear like that."  
"I don't know what you are talking about." Miko's confusion is  
clearly evident in her voice.  
*Sigh* "Never mind," Ranma concedes, also ignoring Miko's   
calling him 'daddy' in public, "Are you hurt Miko."  
"My leg hurts," Miko whines, "What's wrong with it?"  
Ranma looks at Miko's leg, but sees noting wrong with it, then   
an idea occurs to Ranma, "Listen Miko, an old friend of mine just moved  
back into town, he can fix you right up."  
Miko accepts this and closely looks at her father, "Are you   
hurt daddy?"  
"Nah, its nothing."  
"Are you sure?" Miko gently touches one of the wounds on   
Ranma's sides, making him whimper a little, "You are hurt."   
Daddy got hurt to save me, he really does like me...  
Ranma clenches his teeth and manages to force out the words,   
"Nah, its nothing."  
Ranma gathers up Miko and their purchases and slowly caries   
them out of the mall leaving Kuno stuck in the wall.  
So, Kuno musses to himself, That despicable Saotome is that   
child's father. I fear that I need more information about this -Miko-,  
I also may need to in list the aid of my sister in riding the world of   
that blight. She will most undoubtedly assist in destroying the link   
between that cur Saotome and my beloved pig-tailed girl.  
Unfortunately, it seems that many people heard Miko call Ranma   
daddy, and dozens of rumors where created on the spot. Also  
unfortunately for Ranma, none of these rumors where very kind...  
  
----------------------  
  
On route to his 'old friend' Ranma remembers to tell Miko about  
her calling him 'daddy' again, she once again relents, but seems even   
more reluctant to do it after being saved from a madman.  
  
----------------------  
  
Ranma has taken Miko to a familiar looking clinic. One that   
has a 'Just reopened' sign on its front door. Miko seems nervous at   
being in a place so completely new to her, but trusts her father knows   
what he is doing.  
"Dr. Tofu, are you here?" Ranma asks as he enters the clinic,   
he carefully sets Miko down and calls out again, "Doc, I need your   
help."  
"In here Ranma," Dr. Tofu's voice echoes from one of the   
examination rooms, "Come right one in, I'll be with you in a second."  
Dr. Tofu steps out from the examination room, whipping of his   
glasses. He appears no different than the last time he was seen in   
Tokyo. "What can I do for you Ranma? Oh and who is this young lady?"  
Ranma reaches behind his head and nervously plays with his   
pigtail, "Well Doc, this is Miko (nervous pause, -extremely- nervous   
pause), my daughter. We both need a check-up, and I sort of need to be  
patched up again."  
Tofu raises an eyebrow at this announcement, but decides not   
to make any major comments, "Ok Ranma, you first, then your daughter."  
Dr. Tofu's examination of Ranma is done in his usual efficient   
way, though slightly more gentle for Miko's sake, after the examination  
Dr. Tofu sets Ranma on his feet and Miko promptly hides behind his   
legs, shyly peaking out a Dr. Tofu, "That wasn't too bad, Ranma. Not   
the worst I have seen you, but if you where anyone else I would tell   
you to go to the hospital. However, I am going to ask that you don't   
get into anymore fights for a day or two, to make sure your fully   
healed. You have lost some blood, and these are bad cuts."  
Ranma gives a rather ironic grin, "That might be a little hard   
Doc, you see Akane and our folks don't know about Miko yet. I'm pretty  
sure that staying out of fights, or avoiding poundings, is something I   
ain't going to be able to do for a few days. Now Miko needs a   
check-up, she complained about her leg about half an hour ago."  
Tofu looks carefully at the shy little girl and stoops down so   
their eyes are even with each other, "Hello Miko, I'm Dr. Ono Tofu, but  
you can call me Dr. Tofu. I try to make people that are hurt better.   
Can I look at your leg?"  
Miko nods at doctor Tofu and steps out from in front of Ranma's  
leg. Ranma carefully picks Miko up and places her on the examination   
table. Tofu carefully examines Miko's leg, and pokes a few pressure   
points, a few minutes later Dr. Tofu is finished with his examination.   
"There all done, Ranma I need to talk to you alone for a second or   
two."  
Ranma nods and turns to Miko, "Miko, why don't you go play with  
your new ball in the lobby."  
Miko smiles and nods at Ranma and heads out into the lobby, as   
soon as she is gone Dr. Tofu's face turns serious and he motions Ranma   
to sit down.  
"Ranma, I don't really want to be the one to tell you this,"   
Tofu begins, "But something is seriously wrong with your daughters   
leg."  
Ranma is not too happy to hear this, I hope nothings to bad,  
"What?"   
"I am not entirely sure, but my guess would be that it was   
badly broken a long time ago. For some reason it didn't heal   
correctly. I fear that if she suffers from too much stress, she might   
suffer from some serious complications."  
"I understand Doc, I'll do my best." Ranma responds.  
"Now Ranma, I know Miko is too old to be your daughter, so why   
don't you tell me what is going on?"  
Ranma frowns and thinks to himself for a moment then sighs and   
looks Dr. Tofu in the eye and says, "Only is you swear not to tell   
anyone else about any of this."  
Tofu nods his head, "I swear never to reveal any of your secret  
to another living soul."  
"Well Doc, it began like this..."  
  
---------------------- (Don't you just hate me?)  
  
Miko has gotten her ball out of one of the bags of assorted   
purchases, a bright blue ball, just slightly bigger than her head, and   
true to almost any child she is throwing the ball into the air and is   
trying to catch it. Unfortunately, she is not very good at it. She   
continually missies the ball on its return journey. But now matter how  
bad she is at it she is still enjoying herself and is happily laughing   
to herself when she misses the ball completely. The ball passes   
between her hands, bounces off her head, and rolls into a corner. Miko  
turns and begins to walk towards the ball when someone drops down from  
the ceiling.  
The figure is wearing all brown, and wears a partial mask over   
his face. His isn't very tall, and has a disturbed expression on his   
face. Miko is scared, but convinced that if this person is bad her   
daddy will save her. Miko picks up her ball and decides to try to be   
friends, "Do you want to play?" She asks the figure, holding the ball   
out as an offering.  
"Sorry, but I am afraid that I do not have the time" the figure  
says, his voice is friendly enough, but Miko doesn't relax any, "My   
name is Sasuke and I have a message I want you to give your father."  
Miko relaxes a little, but is still nervous, though for   
different reasons, Daddy said that some people might do bad things if   
they knew he was my daddy, didn't he? That other man said he wanted to  
get me..., "What is it?"  
Sasuke sighs slightly and looks Miko in the eye, and while he   
can't do it very long Miko does see that he is very serious, "Tell him   
this. The Kunos' have gone totally insane, both Tatewaki and Kodachi   
are after your daughter. They have convinced themselves that your   
child must die for their loved one to be free. They told me to keep an  
eye on your daughter as they prepare, and well I did what they asked   
and have found that your daughter is just what she seems to be, just a   
little girl. But, the Kunos think she is a demon, or very close to it,  
and are likely to try to kill her again. I think the Kunos have   
finally gone to far, and I want you to know that I am on your side   
now. I will try to give warnings to their attacks whenever possible,   
for as long as I can. Can you remember that?"  
Miko has had a look that seems that she is far away during   
Sasuke's message. After it is finished she nods and smiles at Sasuke,   
"I think I can."  
"Good, I must go, have fun with your ball."  
Miko waves to Sasuke with one had and then heads into the   
examination room where Ranma and Dr. Tofu are.  
  
------------------------  
  
"...And that's what happened." Ranma is finishing as Miko   
enters the room.  
"Hmm, well Ranma I do see the problems in that, I am not sure   
what you are going to do, but if you or Miko need my help just ask."  
Miko walks in between Tofu and Ranma to get their attention.   
"Daddy," she explains, "Somebody gave me a message for you."  
Ranma looks at Miko slightly startled that someone has given   
her a message, especially one for him, "Who was it?" He asks.  
"A little person named Sasuke," Miko replies, "He had a message  
for you."  
"What was it," Dr. Tofu asks.  
Miko then proceeded to repeat Sasuke's message for Ranma and   
Tofu. She told the message in a voice that was as close to Sasuke's as  
her vocal cords can manage, she also repeated the message word for   
word. She started to look a little scared as she reached the end of   
the message, as if realizing for the first time what the message   
actually said. When she had finished both Dr. Tofu and Ranma look   
worried, Ranma also looked a little mad.  
"I can't believe it," Ranma muttered to himself, he begins to   
pace around the room as he thinks out-loud, "Both Kodachi and Kuno are   
after Miko. I thought Kodachi would be happy that the 'pig-tailed   
girl' would be no longer available to chase me. What are those idiots   
thinking, and more importantly, have they told anyone about Miko?"  
Ranma then looks towards Miko, he sees her scared faced and   
reassures her that no one will hurt her, a sentiment that Dr. Tofu   
echoes. "I better call the Dojo and tell them that we'll be home for   
diner," Ranma says out loud, "Doc, can I use your phone?"  
"Sure Ranma."  
  
-----------------------  
  
Kasumi is preparing diner when the phone rings.   
"Hello," Kasumi begins, "Oh, hello Ranma, you're at Tofu's? Ok,  
you'll also be home in time for dinner? Alright, everything should be   
ready here by the time you get back."  
Kasumi hangs up the phone and returns to her preparations when   
the rest of her family, along with the Saotomes, arrive all at once.   
After warmly greeting them Kasumi returns to the dinner, expanding its   
size to the increased amount of people, Hmm, everyone is back early.   
Ranma and I didn't expect them until tomorrow...  
Kasumi's face becomes instantly troubled when she realizes that  
Ranma is going to be walking in completely unprepared. She quickly   
calls Dr. Tofu's clinic, but Ranma and Miko have already left and all   
she gets is Dr. Tofu (who for some reason doesn't lose it when she   
calls). Kasumi hangs up the phone and leans against the table it is   
on for a minute. Then she does something she hasn't done in years, she  
opens her mouth and says, "Shit!" After cursing for about three   
seconds Kasumi thinks to herself, I can't stop Ranma from getting   
here, but with Miko along it will probably take him longer to get here.   
That gives me just enough time to get the family ready. I hope...  
Kasumi hurries off and begins the preparations for Ranma's   
arrival, not realizing that Ranma is carrying Miko, and is coming to   
the Dojo at his usual speed...  
  
-----------------------  
  
Ranma arrives at the Dojo with a now laughing Miko, she enjoyed  
the piggyback ride he gave her very much. Knowing only Kasumi was   
home, and that she was expecting him Ranma didn't yell his usual   
greeting to the house. He drops off the packages containing the   
purchases at the front entrance and heads towards the main room. The   
door to the main room is closed, but before he can open it Miko pulls   
on his pants leg.  
"What is it Miko?" Ranma asks the girl, not bothering to keep   
his voice down.  
"Thank you," Miko replies, "I had a great day...daddy."  
Unfortunately for both Ranma and Miko, Miko didn't bother to   
keep her voice down either, and everything she had said had clearly   
carried over to the other side of the sliding door...  
And with a bang the sliding door flies open revealing the   
shocked faces of the Tendo and Saotome clans...  
And at once all of them (saved Kasumi, who put her head in her   
hands) scream out if as one voice, "WHAT!!!!!"  
  
---------------------  
End part three  
(Ha, did it again, didn't I?)  
---------------------  
  
Authors notes:  
  
Thanks to all the fanfiction authors I have read, if it weren't for you  
I would have the guts to post this.  
Thank you to my pre-readers, who have pointed out many of my mistakes.  
And of course thanks to Rumiko Takahshi, without which I wouldn't have   
this wonderful series to write about.  
  
C&C and even MSTs are welcomed. Please send to trscrogg@unity.ncsu.edu   
(note: case is important here)  
  
Thanks   
Thomas Scroggs  



	4. Conflicting Interests

First fic alert. This isn't the first thing I have   
written. But it is the first on I have even considered   
posting to the FFML.  
  
If you have read any kind of fan fiction before then you  
have seen the disclaimers that all (well almost all)   
fics have. I own none of the characters in this work. I  
have no real right to use them. No profit is being made  
from this work. If I do, for some unexplainable reason,  
make profit out of this; all you have to do is ask and I  
will turn it over to the people that deserve it. But   
who would pay for this?  
  
C&C is welcomed and encouraged. I use flames to light   
my grill.  
  
Thanks to my pre-readers, who helped improve this work   
greatly. Special thanks to Toby Kilbreath; who has   
given me many ideas for the details of this work.  
  
As a final note Kasumi might be a little OOC, at least   
from the cannon. I prescribe (at least in this fic) to   
the idea that Kasumi isn't nearly as oblivious as she   
seems. This occurs after the 36 volume of the manga,   
meaning that Nodoka knows of Ranma's curse, but the   
Saffron incident has not (and will not). It should also  
be noted that I really don't know much about Nodoka's   
character.  
  
Here it is.  
Version 0.42  
  
-------------------------  
Thoughts   
Authors notes and details ()  
Stressed words --  
Sound FX **  
Ranma in girl form -chan  
-------------------------  
  
What has happened already:  
  
Late the day before Ranma received a mysterious visitor...  
  
The visitor left him behind a small child, with a birth certificate proclaiming her as Saotome Miko...  
  
Kasumi is surprised with the relative easy that Ranma accepts Miko with, she wonders if Ranma is hiding something from her...  
  
Ranma takes Miko to the mall and accidentally runs into Kuno, Kuno claims that Miko is a demon and attacks Ranma...  
  
After visiting Tofu, Ranma and Miko return to the Dojo...  
  
Unfortunately, the rest of the Tendo and Saotome clans are home...  
  
-------------------------  
Ranma 1/2:  
Childhood Mysteries   
Part 4: Conflicting Interests  
-------------------------  
  
And at once all of them (saved Kasumi, who put her head in her hands) scream out if as one voice, "WHAT!"  
  
Ranma takes one look at his shocked family and immediately realizes that this could get ugly, "Miko, why don't you go upstairs and get ready for dinner? I'll be up shortly, wait in my room."  
  
"Ok," Miko smiles and skips up the stairs.  
  
Ranma watches as Miko hops. As soon as she was out of sight, Ranma turns to his family and studies their faces to try to guess what they are thinking.  
  
Akane's mad, I expected that. Pops and Mr. Tendo are confused, they'll be mad as soon as it hits them. Nabiki seems normal. This is really going to cost me. *Gulp* I can't tell what mom's thinking. Kasumi looks, exasperated?   
  
"RANMA!" Soun yells, "What does this mean?"  
  
Nabiki smirks, "What does it sound like daddy?"  
  
Soun pauses for a moment, and then burst into tears, "Ranma, why did you cheat on my daughter?" Soun wails.  
  
"Ranma," Akane all but growls, "This had better be good."  
  
Nabiki face is sporting her predator grin, "This is going to cost you Saotome."  
  
Ranma grimaces, but still manages to sound angry when he responds, "You already have all my money. I don't have anything but my clothes now."  
  
"Don't worry Ranma, I'll loan you the money. I'll even give you a break on the interest this time. Now how does this sound..."  
  
"Son," Genma breaks in, before Nabiki has finished her deal, "I'm sure this is really just some mistake. Just tell us she isn't your daughter, and then we can find her parents."  
  
Nodoka continues her silence.  
  
Ranma pauses for a moment, thinking to himself. Suddenly, Ranma picks up a very nasty grin; Genma takes one look at his son's face and immediately starts looking for a source of water. "Why pops. You make it sound like you are trying to cover something up."  
  
All the Tendos, save Kasumi, turn to look at Genma, who is now panicking, "Covering up? I'm doing nothing of the sort. Don't try to pin this on me boy."  
  
Nodoka glares at Genma then turns to her son, but she remains silent.  
  
Soun also glares at Genma for a moment, but in a rare burst of insight turns to face Ranma once again. In a tone that is more a demand than a request he said, "Son, you didn't answer the question."   
  
Ranma shudders, but says nothing. Nodoka sees the grimace and without a word, she gets up and leaves the Dojo. Ranma tries to stop her. But she quietly tells him that she has some thinking to do. Ranma doesn't understand but nods his acceptance.  
  
"I'm going to help Miko prepare for dinner," Ranma begins as he reenters the main room.  
  
"That's ok Ranma," Kasumi replies, "Dinner is going to be delayed anyway."  
  
Ranma nodded his acknowledgment and heads upstairs.  
  
-------------------------  
  
As soon as Ranma disappears from sight the remaining Saotome and Tendos turn to Kasumi and all begin to speak at once.  
  
"Daughter, what's going one here?"  
  
"You know something, spill it sis."  
  
"What has that baka done this time?"  
  
"What's my son up to, Kasumi."  
  
Kasumi puts on a worried little frown and replies, "I'm not really sure, last night she just appeared. Just shortly after that man in the dark coat brought something for Ranma," She shrugs somewhat and her normal smile reappears on her face, "But I am sure he will tell us."  
  
Eventually, She thinks to herself.  
  
As Nabiki mutters something about naivete under her breath, Akane comes to a decision of her own. That...that...BAKA! *Steams a little* He's been sleeping around behind my back. When I see him again I'm going to...to... Akane's thoughts continue along the same vein when a koi (a fish basically) jumps in the pond outside and makes a large noise. The sound startles Akane out of her thoughts and her mental train jumps to a new track. *Sight* So that's why that baka been stringing us along. Ranma has to marry that girl's mother; he can't marry anyone else. I am NOT going to forgive him for that. *Humph* At least he won't be marring any of those other girls either. This final though does little to cheer Akane up, but she does get a brief laugh thinking about the looks on the other fiancees faces when they find out.  
  
"I'm going to go practice until dinner Kasumi. Get me if that baka decides to tell us the truth." And with his Akane heads upstairs to change into her gi.   
  
*Hum* With another freeloader here the budget is going to be pretty thin. I better see if we can cover it or if I have to step up my activities. Nabiki quickly heads up to her room and is back downstairs with her ledgers before anyone knew she had left. As she sits down to the table again she notices the packages that Ranma had left out in the entry room. Her curiosity getting the better of her Nabiki investigates the contents of the bags.  
  
Boy, she thinks to herself after investigating the contents of the bags, Someone has gone on a major shopping spree...Wait a minute.   
  
Nabiki quickly returns to her ledgers and checks her figures in a frenzy of activity. The answer she gets surprises her a little and she double, then triple, checks her results. After confirming what her results tell her she slowly puts the ledger down, more than a little angry.  
  
That BAKA! He's been holding back on me. There is now way he could have afforded all that, I have all his money. Nabiki picks up her ledger again and quickly rechecks her figures, And we don't have that kind of money lying around anywhere. Where the hell did he get it all from?   
  
Nabiki decides then and there that she is going to confront Ranma and get the truth out of him...Even if she had to beat it out of him.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Sasuke was worried. The Kuno mansion was much quieter then he left it, way too quiet. When he left the Kuno siblings where tearing the mansion apart ranting and raving all over the place. Now they where both locked in Kuno's, and speaking with a volume too low to be heard through the door. Sasuke carefully hid himself near the door waiting for the Kuno's to leave the room. An hour latter he had come to several, less-than-pleasant conclusions.   
  
The Kunos siblings had been in Tatewaki's room far too long. Sasuke had thought Kuno and Kodachi would have already burst out of that room and demanded that he either find Ranma's child or to demand to be taken to the Tendos' residence. However, that wasn't the case. Not only had the Kuno children been in Kuno's room far too long, but they where far too quiet.   
  
Sasuke worries on these and other things as he tries to use the houses secret passages to spy on the Kunos. Finally arriving at the peephole most like to give the best view into Kuno's room, Sasuke looks through to the sight he realized he should have feared most.  
  
"So sister, you believe that the reason we have been having difficulties approaching our loves is this child?" Kuno paces around his room not bothering to look at his sister, "That makes a great deal of sense. Maybe the name my beloved pig-tailed girl goes by is but a warning. Maybe 'Ranma' means something in a language I know not of."  
  
Kodachi laughs her (*shudder*) nasty laugh, "Of course brother. It makes so much sense. Neither if our loves have proclaimed their loves to us. It is obvious that something is keeping them from us. We must do something about this threat to our love."  
  
"Yes we must, but if this -thing- is indeed a demon it will be hard to destroy."  
  
Another laugh from the youngest Kuno sibling causes Sasuke to shudder, "Foolish brother. It should be obvious that if the demon has take human form it will have human weakness. I am going to use one of my poisons on it. Like the creature that it is it must either change back to its true form, or die from my poison."  
  
Kuno seems to see some logic to this statement and nods sagely, "How long will it take to make this poison sister?"  
  
"A few days, brother. I would prepare to fight the demon when it reverts to its true form."  
  
"Yes I Kuno Tatewaki of Furinkan High will be ready when the time comes to slay this demon and free our loves. Till then I will have loyal Sasuke follow the demon's movements and inform us of its location when it is time to strike."  
  
Back in his hiding place Sasuke comes to a decision that will forever change his life Loyal no longer Kuno. You have truly have gone insane beyond any hope to restoration. I must inform Saotome of this attack. And I must prepare a way to safely leave this madhouse.   
  
And with these thoughts Sasuke slips away, leaving the Kunos' plans for ones of his own.  
  
-------------------------  
  
End Chapter 4  
  
Finally, I'm done with this chapter.  
I have had a few questions about Miko relationship to   
Ranma, and to this I say "better luck next time"  
It wouldn't worry too much. I'm dropping some major   
hints next chapter, which will be coming out   
-eventually-.  
  
Some has asked me what Ranma's age is at the start of   
this story. Well Ranma is presently 17 years of age and  
he has been in Nerima for almost a whole year now.  
  
Thomas Scroggs  
  
"Oops"  
-The most dangerous word in all of anime, followed   
shortly by  
"Trust me..."  



	5. Impact

First fic alert.   
  
I didn't create these characters or their setting. I am  
using them without permission and realize that I could   
get in serious trouble for this. I also realize that I   
am making no profit on this work, and not really capable  
of being a good lawsuit victim.  
  
C&C welcomed and encouraged. Flames used for   
experiments in spontaneous combustion.   
  
Thanks to my pre-readers, who helped improve this work   
greatly. Special thanks to Toby Kilbreath; who has   
given me many ideas for this work.  
  
This occurs after the 36 volume of the manga, meaning   
that Nodoka knows of Ranma's curse, but the Saffron   
incident has not occurred. It should also be noted that  
I really don't know much about Nodoka's character.  
  
Since the only character her that is mine is Miko I would  
greatly appreciate it if you asked me before using her in   
another work, thanks.  
  
Here it is.  
Version 1.05  
Date Started: 6/16/98  
Last revised: 9/19/98  
  
-------------------------  
Thoughts   
Authors notes and details ()  
Stressed words --  
Sound FX and some actions**  
Ranma in girl form -chan  
-------------------------  
  
What has happened already:  
  
Late the day before Ranma received a mysterious   
visitor...  
  
The visitor left him behind a small child, with   
a birth certificate proclaiming her as Saotome Miko...  
  
Ranma takes Miko to the mall and accidentally   
runs into Kuno, Kuno claims that Miko is a demon and   
attacks Ranma...  
  
After visiting Tofu, Ranma and Miko return to   
the Dojo...  
  
Unfortunately, the rest of the Tendo and Saotome   
clans are home, and they did not react well to this...  
  
And the Kuno's believe that Miko is a demon   
keeping them from their loves, and plan on doing   
something about it...  
  
-------------------------  
Ranma 1/2:  
Childhood Mysteries   
Part 5: Impact  
-------------------------  
  
What now? Ranma thinks to himself, Its bad   
enough this stuff has to start now, just when things   
started to settle down. *Sigh* All I would have needed   
was a few more months and everything would have been   
ready, but it had to happen now...Just when everything   
was calming down.   
  
This was just one thought of many as Ranma   
climbs the stairs and walks down the hallway to his   
room. But just before he reaches the door he hears it   
close and catches the sound of quiet crying.   
  
"I just had to ask." Ranma moans to himself. He   
quickly steps into the room, not noticing the eldest   
Tendo sister climb up the stairs.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Ranma entered his room with some apprehension.   
Actually, though he'd never admit it (even to himself),   
he's scared. Scared that Miko will ask one of the   
questions he fears questions he can't really answer.  
  
Not that the sight of Miko is any better. Miko   
is as he thought crying; or to be more specific crying   
into the pillow of the futon, which she is laying on   
top of.  
  
Ranma decides to start with the most obvious   
question, "You heard us talking didn't you?"   
  
Miko nods into the pillow, but doesn't look up.  
  
*Sigh* "You weren't supposed to hear that. And   
I...apologize for not making sure you where somewhere   
else before they started yelling."  
  
Miko looks up at Ranma and with tears in her   
eyes asks the question he fears most, "Are you really my   
daddy?"  
  
-------------------------  
  
One of Kasumi's lesser known abilities is   
superior hearing. Kasumi can hear almost everything   
going on around her with clarity that few others have.   
So when Kasumi hears the door to Ranma's room closing   
softly it only came surprise that it would be closing   
with Ranma still in the hallway, not that she could hear  
it.  
  
Still Kasumi is definitely shocked when she   
hears a faint sound coming from the room... Crying?   
  
Kasumi arrives at the door about the same time   
that Akane leaves her room, dressed in her usual workout  
gi. Seeing Kasumi pause outside the door to Ranma's   
room she decides to get closer to find out what she was   
doing.  
  
The two are joined by the middle Tendo sister   
just in time to hear Miko's voice asking the question   
they all wanted to know...  
  
"Are you really my daddy?"  
  
-------------------------  
  
"That's what we...um...ugh..."   
  
Akane's exclamation is cut short, when Kasumi   
places her hand over Akane's mouth and makes a shushing   
motion with her other hand.  
  
Now maybe we'll find out want is going on   
here, Nabiki thinks, ignoring the movements of her   
sisters, And then I'll ask Ranma about that money.   
  
This isn't right, Kasumi thinks privately,   
But I need to know.   
  
Akane just stands there in shock. Wha...What's   
with Kasumi? She's never acted like this before.   
  
All three girls bend closer to the door to   
listen.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Ranma opens his mouth to answer when a loud   
voice begins to rant outside."Damn, that's got to be Kuno,"   
Ranma looks quickly down to Miko, "Stay here, I'm going to get   
rid of him before he causes any trouble. If anyone but me   
tries to open the door, hide, got it?"  
  
Miko nods once.  
  
Ranma turns and leaves, but as he does he   
notices something out of the corner of his left eye.   
She's fading out...Nah, couldn't be. Worry about the   
Kunos, not Miko. He also notes that all the Tendo   
sisters are out in the hallway, but puts the thought   
aside for the moment.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Kuno is still ranting when Ranma arrives   
downstairs. Both Mister Tendo and Genma are looking   
bored and uninterested, they heard it all before.  
  
"What are you doing here Kuno," Ranma asks in a   
insulting drawl.  
  
"I've come to rescue your prisoners from your   
evil bounds, foul sorcerer. I will claim my loves and   
rescue that child from your wicked clutches."  
  
"And what would do with a child Kuno. It ain't   
as if I really need the responsibility of a kid."  
  
"It should be obvious to anyone that you have   
bespelled my pig-tailed goddess into thinking that she   
is that child's mother."  
  
"So."  
  
"I heard that child call you daddy. It is   
obvious that by using your foul sorcery you have used   
the holy bounds of motherhood to try to further your   
hold on the pig-tailed girl."  
  
Both the fathers and Ranma give Kuno a look of   
pure disgust while simultaneously thinking, Just how   
stupid is he?   
  
Ranma advances on Kuno, intent on pounding Kuno   
into something resembling bean paste. But just as he   
reaches Kuno an pulls back for the first punch a loud   
crashing noise is heard upstairs.  
  
"What tha..." Ranma begins turning his head   
towards the stairs.  
  
Kuno sees his opponents lapse and with the cry   
of, "Die fiend," grazes Ranma's right side, much like   
the way he did in their first major fight. But instead   
of kicking Kuno in all his vital points like he did the   
first time Ranma chooses a much simpler path. Namely   
continuing Kuno's lessons in the basic art of flying,   
through the means of an applied foot to the chest.  
  
Ranma finishes his turn and heads upstairs,   
unconcerned about where Kuno lands. Though he would have   
laughed if he did. Kuno was in fact very luck, if he   
course had ended more than a foot to the left he would   
have crashed into Shampoo, and probably have knocked her   
out. Kuno, however, was in no condition to appetite   
this when one minute latter his battered and beaten body   
landed in the trash out side the Nekohatten.  
  
"...And stay out, stupid stick boy," Was the   
last thing Kuno heard before he began a short unexpected   
nap.  
  
-------------------------  
  
All Ranma needed was one question, "What   
happened?"  
  
His room is a total mess. There are black   
petals everywhere, and a large hole where the window use   
to be. All three Tendo sisters are standing in the room   
looking around, but Miko is know where to be seen.  
  
Nabiki answers, in a quiet tone of voice, "We   
*gestures at Akane and Kasumi* where going to talk to   
Miko when Kuno started ranting. Thing is we couldn't  
find her, I mean she wasn't here when we came in. Then   
Kodachi breaks in saying something about children and   
wedding plans. Akane gives Kodachi the boot and then   
you show up."  
  
*Sigh* "Kuno was a distraction, he was going  
to keep me busy while Kodachi got Miko. But I figured it   
out before Kuno could get me caught up in a fight. I  
told Miko to hide when I left so that's why you can't find   
her. You ok?" This last was delivered to Miko, who is slowly   
getting up from her prone position.  
  
Miko nods and manages a smile. "I was hiding   
when that silly woman came in. Then she *points at   
Akane* kicked the bad man out the window."  
  
Akane snorts lightly and looks away.  
  
"Thank you Akane," Ranma says politely. However   
he is sighing inside, Is she ever going to get over   
this? I hope so, but somehow...I just don't know.   
  
"You know Ranma," Nabiki's voice was strangely   
calm, "I'm willing to bet that whatever your hiding from  
us is big, very big. So I am going to give you a   
friendly, and free, piece of advice. Tell us now,   
before we find out ourselves, things will be much easier  
on you if you do."  
  
"*Sigh* And what makes you think I'm hiding   
something from you?"  
  
Nabiki grins a predator-like grin, "Can't say I   
didn't warn you Ranma. You can come to any of us when   
you decide your ready to fess up."  
  
The sisters leave, but not before each gives   
Ranma a different glance. Kasumi's look was filled with  
pity and a little curiosity; Nabiki would obviously   
enjoy finding out everything there was about Miko, and   
rubbing Ranma's face in it; Akane was just plain mad,   
though something else unidentifiable was also present.  
  
Ranma checks the hallway one more time to make   
sure there are no more listeners then turns back to   
Miko, "Come one Miko lets get you back to Dr. Tofu's."   
Ranma then picks-up Miko and carefully settles her on   
his back, her arms around his neck.  
  
"Daddy," Miko hesitantly begins, after they had   
gotten halfway to Dr. Tofu's , "Remember what I asked   
before that bad man came?"  
  
Ranma freezes for a moment then nods and begins   
to walk again.  
  
"I don't want to know."  
  
This time Ranma does more than freeze, he   
face-faults (to Miko's secret enjoyment), "Wha'...why   
not?"  
  
Miko squeezes Ranma's neck a little harder, "If   
I don't know I can still pretend you are, even if you're  
not."  
  
Ranma smiles a sad and ironic smile, "Ok, Miko,   
I won't tell."  
  
Miko just smiles in response.  
  
-------------------------  
  
One examination and lollipop (and a private   
warning to watch her leg) latter Ranma and child are   
back at the Tendo's. Ranma is doing a kata in the back   
near the koi pond and Miko is watching from the porch.  
  
Ranma is quietly thinking up battle plans as he   
goes through his practice, Let's see. The Kunos know   
and have attacked. That means I should expect Shampoo   
and the old Ghoul soon. Ukyou will probably confront me  
before school tomorrow. But Ryoga could show-up   
anytime. Since Nabiki isn't here my bet will be that he  
shows up *tenses to jump* NOW!   
  
Just as Ranma's feet leave the ground the space   
he was standing in became filled with umbrella, "Ranma   
prepare To DIE!"  
  
Might as well find out what he if he's heard   
yet. Ranma grins, "Well if it isn't P-Chan! What did   
I do to you this time?"  
  
Ryoga lands next to his umbrella, which he   
retrieves, and drops his pack, "You cheated on Akane!   
You've been stringing her along all this time when you   
already have a kid! DIE!"  
  
"Now Ryoga," *dodges a bandana* "How can I have   
cheated on Akane when I Miko is older the entire time I   
spent in Nerima?" *Dodges an umbrella strike*  
  
"That doesn't matter, because today is the day I  
finish you off, witness my new technique Bakusai   
Tenketsu Saikou!" (I could use a full translation and   
the proper wording please)  
  
Ryoga's new technique is an improved version of   
the original Bakusai Tenketsu, with a much bigger blast   
radius and a more violent explosion, an explosion that   
sent large chunks of rock in every direction. Ranma   
himself is easily able to dodge all the larger pieces of  
rock will still maneuvering closer to Ryoga.  
  
Miko is another story.  
  
Luckily for her most of the rocks (and all the   
larger ones) miss entirely, but in her haste to try to   
dodge the rock her leg gives and she topples over onto   
her side. Even worse as she lands a distinct *SNAP*   
is heard.  
  
Ryoga, Ranma, and the Tendos (who arrived before  
the blast occurs) stand in total shock for about two   
seconds before anyone even breaths. Then Ranma screams.  
  
"MIKO!" Ranma shoves Ryoga aside, gathers the   
unconscious Miko into his arms and is over the wall   
before Ryoga has even finished falling over. If he had   
stayed he would seen Ryoga transcribe a graceful   
arch...right into the koi pond...  
  
-------------------------  
  
Ranma makes a dim note of the giant column of   
blue chi that erupts in the general direction of the   
Dojo, but pushes it to the back of his mind, for he had   
just arrived at the clinic.  
  
Dr. Tofu ushers Ranma out of the check-up room,   
or rather tries to. Ranma doesn't seem to be very   
co-operative mumbling something about 'all my fault'.   
In the end Dr. Tofu hits Ranma's sleep spot, dropping   
the martial artist like Kuno after glomping Akane.  
  
Strange, the doctor thinks to himself, Her   
leg isn't really broken, but it's cracked slightly.   
There is nothing I can really do about it though. A   
cast won't really help, but a cane might.   
  
*Sigh* But I doubt it will ever really heal. I  
wish I knew what caused the original injury to her leg,   
I might be able to do more if I did, but Ranma swears   
that he has no idea what caused it. And I believe him,   
not that it's any stranger than anything else he's told   
me. I really should do something to help Ranma get over  
Genma's interference, and Mrs. Tako's death, but   
what...  
  
Tofu ponders on these and other thoughts as the   
sun goes down and another day ends.  
  
-------------------------  
  
A young lady stops and looks down at a letter   
she has just finished composing. Her room is clean and   
well organized. Bookshelves are all over and they are   
all full.  
  
"It'll be good to see Ranma again," the lady   
mutters to herself, "It's been so long..."  
  
With a quick flourish the letter is complete and  
in its envelope.  
  
The lady smiles to herself and begins to prepare   
for bed. Just before she falls asleep she has one last   
thought, I hope he has enough of a warning, things are  
likely to get messy otherwise.   
  
-------------------------  
End Part 5  
-------------------------   
  
(If I got any special technique names wrong please send   
me the proper words. Thanks.)  
  
Finally its finished!  
Remember C&C is always welcome.  
After all if you don't tell me what's wrong then I can't  
get better.  
  
The lady? You'll find out in a few chapters.   
  
I'll do my best to get the next part out soon, but don't  
get your hopes up too high.  
  
Thomas Scroggs  
  
  
Cartoon Survival Rule #4: You can hide anywhere. Behind  
trees, boulders, anything. Just remember, unless your   
hiding place is destroyed, don't change them. If you do  
you'll end up hiding behind the same whatever your enemy  
is.  
  



	6. In the Beginning... (Incomplete)

First fic alert.   
  
I didn't create these characters or their setting. I am using them without permission and realize that I could get in serious trouble for this. I also realize that I am making no profit on this work, and not really capable of being a good suee.  
  
C&C welcomed and encouraged. Flames...well I don't know what I'll do to flames, but I'll think of something.  
  
Thanks to my pre-readers, who helped improve this work greatly.   
  
This occurs after the 36 volume of the manga, meaning that Nodoka knows of Ranma's curse, but the Saffron incident has not occurred. It should also be noted that I really don't know much about Nodoka's character.  
  
Here it is.  
Version 0.05  
Date Started: 9/01/98  
Last revised: 5/30/01  
  
-------------------------  
Thoughts   
Authors notes and details ()  
Ranma in girl form -chan  
------------------------  
  
-------------------------  
Ranma 1/2:  
Childhood Mysteries   
Part 6: In the Beginning...  
-------------------------  
  
Morning, time for a new day, a time for new beginnings. In the case of one Saotome Miko those beginnings start in the bed in Dr. Tofu's clinic.   
  
But Miko's new beginnings started long before she woke. In fact Miko's new beginning on this day has been in the making for the last ten years. For while Saotome Ranma, her legal father and guardian, has accepted her into his life, his only family has not...  
  
-------------------------  
  
The first thing Miko experienced upon awaking was simple, pain. Her leg hurt more than it usually did. Not really that much worse, but it was noticeable.  
  
One of the few constants in Miko's life has always been a slight ache from her leg. In a strange way that pain was important to her, it was the only thing in her life that Miko always had.  
  
Where am I? What happened? Miko opened her eyes and saw a familiar ceiling, Oh, I'm at the... Miko struggled for a moment trying to remember the new word for a few seconds, but then gave it up as a loss.  
  
Miko felt a warm feeling pass over her as she realized how she had gotten to the clinic, Daddy.   
  
Now Miko wasn't completely ignorant, she did know that Ranma wasn't her real father. All the other fathers Miko had ever seen had been old, much older than Ranma, but she didn't care. To Miko's mind, a parent was someone that looked after you, protected you, and tried to cheer you up when you where sad. Between being told that Ranma would take care of her, and Ranma's actions since she arrived, Miko had come to the simple conclusion that Ranma was her father.  
  
Finally reassured that she knew where she was and how she had gotten there, Miko decided to look for her father. She carefully got down from the low examination table and moved over to the door.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Dr. Tofu and Ranma where in deep conversation out in the lobby of Dr. Tofu's clinic, when Miko began to listen into their conversation.  
  
"Just how much first aid do you know Ranma?" Dr. Tofu was asking Ranma.  
  
"I'm all right," Ranma relied, "I've got enough skill to take care of minor things. I wouldn't want to do anything really important if I had another option though."  
  
Dr. Tofu nodded to himself, "OK Ranma I guess I can trust you with this. You're going to have to really careful from now on."  
  
Ranma nodded.  
  
"I serious Ranma, these incidents have got to stop. One more, just one more incident and I going to have to take Miko from you. Do you hear me Ranma?"  
  
Ranma all but shouted his affirmative.  
  
It was at that moment that Miko appeared from out of the examination room she had been in. She showed no knowledge of what she had just heard, but silently hoped that she could stay with Ranma.  
  
Dr. Tofu spent the next several minutes fussing over his patient. He give her several warnings, the most important of which was that she had to stay out of the water, and to always use her cane. (Dr. Tofu had considered a leg brace for the child, but decided that it wouldn't last very long in this district of Tokyo.)  
  
Ranma smiled and knelt in front of Miko and talked to her in quite tones for a short while, mainly asking how she was and getting 'OK' as a response. After this brief conversation Ranma turned to Dr. Tofu, "Doc I hate to say this, but I gotta go. It be better if I could talk to everyone alone."  
  
Dr. Tofu nodded once in acceptance.  
  
"I've gotta go   



End file.
